Crash the Hedgehog
Summary Story When he was born, Crash already had a rarity for mobian newborns, two primary fur colours! Tho his main colour was red, his forehead hair, ears, and quill tips were completely blue. This caught the attention of Dr. Robotnic, who wanted to catch him for Experiments. His older brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, provented that of course. When Crash was at 10 years tho, Eggman succeeded and caught him. Crash was held captured for 6 straight months until Sonic finally rescued him. The expiriments were not finished tho, they gave Crash powers that he was supossed to use AGAINST Sonic and his friends, but the last expiriment was meant to bring Crash on the evil side. Tho the machine was never finished, and Sonic came just in time to safe his brother. After that, Crash learned to control his powers and use them against Eggman's robots. He mainly uses his elemental powers and his control over sand. After it's creation, Crash became the Co. Leader of the Freedom Fighters. After an attack from Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnic, Crash was crushed and killed. He was later remade by Tails as, what he calls, a "Cyhog". Crash is mostly Mobian, but he has a lot of Robian parts, for example, he can extand his arms for further range, or turn his hands into verious weapons, for example: A Buzzsaw, Poision Blades, Machine Guns, etc. Crash later met Draco, who would later become his Girlfriend, and then even his Wife who he had kids with. Personality Crash is a strategist, never going into battle without plans. He overall has a Sans-the-skelleton-y personality, But that doesn't make him a wrath filled monster. Nope. He's able to keep his calm for a long time, even in battle. Tho his personality isn't flawless. He's cocky, arrogant and kind of lazy, but in battle, he's everything BUT lazy. He'll run around the field confusing the opponent and then strikes. His voice sounds very much like Sonic's, tho a bit lower in pitch. Appearance Fur: Red and Blue Eyes: Yellow Clothing: Pale blue sweat jacket, turquoise T-Shirt, Dark grey gloves, Blue and white Sneakers, Black Pants, Red and blue lightning Necklace Quills: Sonic Style Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Crash the Hedgehog Origin: New Mobotropolis City, Mobius Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Cyborg Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: All Elements (Mainly Fire and Lightning), Sand(Like Gaara from Naruto) Attack Potency: 6-B Speed: Just as fast Sonic (Speed of light) Lifting Strength: Can lift trees out of the ground in base form, and lift up meteors 100x his size in super form Striking Strength: Can punch holes in doors and mountains Durability: Can survive crashing into the moon, and getting crushed by a meteor. Stamina: Infinate Stamina Range: Can extend his arms with his cyborg parts to get further Punching range Standard Equipment: Dual Pistols, Katana Sword, Necklace Intelligence: Crash is a heavy strategist and never goes out with only brute strength. He often turns invisable to hide and come up with new strategies Weaknesses: He's kind of a hot-head, and when you make him angry, he throws away all strategies and will go all out on you Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heat wave (Fire Kamehame-ha), Sand Coffin+Sand Burial (Like Gaara) Feats * Has super form without Chaos Emeralds * He's a cyborg * Has DBZ Level attacks * Can jump 3 times in the air * When he takes his necklace off he turns into his strongest form, Bad Time Crash. * Is very skilled with swords and guns * Can instantly scan the opponent and find out ALL of their skills, weaknesses, attacks, weak points, etc. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5